O caminho que nós construímos, as estradas que nós trilhamos
by JhosyLephor
Summary: SWANQUEEN. A história se passa 3 anos após a volta do Submundo. Regina e Emma são casadas e tem hiperativos gêmeos. Será que o casal conseguirá continuar trilhando o caminho dos seus "happy endings" quando novos desafios ameaçam estourar sua pequena bolha de felicidade? Será verdadeiro amor tudo que é necessário para sustentar um relacionamento? Cenas fofas,hilárias e drama
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01: Prólogo

Reginaaa

Ela já estava pronta, suas malas estavam no porta-malas do carro, a velha e querida jaqueta vermelha envolta do corpo. Henry estava sentado pacificamente num dos bancos de trás do veiculo com os fones de ouvido, provavelmente danificando seus pobres tímpanos.

Emma não era a mais animada para essa viagem, ela tinha feito de tudo para convencer Henry e Regina a mudar de destino. Suas tão desejadas férias deveriam ser passadas num resort, num cruzeiro, droga… até mesmo em Nova York, definitivamente não no submundo. Entretanto, como sempre, sua palavra parecia não importar muito nas decisões quando seu filho e esposa estavam envolvidos nos planejamentos.

A loira olhou para o relógio novamente, eles tinham marcado a saída para as 11:30. Seus pais já estavam esperando em frente ao carro enquanto tentavam distrair um muito ativo Neal de correr atrás do gato da vizinha. Zelena tentava acalmar sua ruiva filha que queria dirigir o carro e os gêmeos estavam (oh, ela agradecia a cada entidade existente) dormindo nas cadeiras perto ao seu irmão mais velho. Então, exatamente as 12:30, ela estava exasperada aguardando sua linda, magnifica e atrasada esposa descer do quarto para, enfim, dar inicio a essas férias nada agradáveis.

A xerife suspirou novamente, talvez esse tenha sido o décimo suspiro exasperado do dia, olhando para a escada não enxergando o vulto, a visão da morena.

 _Fuck, por que ela sempre demora desse jeito!?_

Emma ouviu passos atrás do seu corpo e voltou-se para ver a mãe caminhando vagarosamente em direção a porta da casa.

Emma, as crianças estão ficando impacientes. Por que tanta demora?

Sério?

Ela rolou os olhos para Snow e deixou um grande e sofrido sopro de ar fluir por seus lábios.

Mãe, sério!? Toda vez que decidimos sair chegamos atrasadas aos lugares. E você bem sabe de quem é a culpa. Hoje não é nada diferente.

A morena suspirou junto com sua filha e balançou a cabeça negativamente olhando para a escada, na busca e na esperança de sua nora descer e acabar com a espera.

Você não deveria ir checar pra ver como ela está? Ou ao menos para lembrá-la do horário que ela mesma marcou!?

Você acha que eu já não fiz isso? Antes de vocês chegarem eu dei um pulo lá em cima para ver como as coisas estavam e bem...

A saviour levou uma mão aos seus loiros cabelos e coçou-os em frustração.

E…? O que teve, Emma?

Ela suspirou (de novo!) relembrando sua ida ao quarto e encontrando a esposa empacotando todo o armário dentro de várias malas de variados tamanhos. O que, só de pensar nos tamanhos e pesos já lhe deu uma leve dor nas costas.

 _Não que eu esteja fora de forma ou velha, mas… Eu queria tanto que ao menos por uma vez ela fosse mais simplista…_

Ela disse que não iria se atrasar, por que rainhas nunca se atrasam...Enfim, eu não vou subir novamente. Se eu subir, eu tenho certeza que ela irá se irritar comigo por dar pressa e eu irei ficar sem sexo por ao menos uma semana. O que eu não quero, não desejo, não espero!

Sua mãe rolou os olhos e fez um barulho de desgosto ao ter de escutar sua filha falando da vida sexual com a mulher que um dia foi sua madrasta.

Mary Margaret amava sua nora, ela amava seus netos e a boa vida que as duas mulheres tinham construído juntas. Emma e Regina tinham criado uma relação saudável e estável mesmo com os buracos no caminho e os momentos difíceis.

Logo após eles saírem do Submundo e voltarem para Storybrook o relacionamento de sua filha com Hook começou a deteriorar-se. Snow tentou não se intrometer na vida amorosa deles, mas a situação foi dura para simplesmente olhar.

Emma não sorria mais como antes, seus olhos sempre vibrantes e intensos tinham tornado-se tristes e foscos. Seus sorrisos e princípios, perdidos, desviados. A morena sabia que nenhum True Love deveria fazer isso com uma pessoa, virando-a para seu lado pior.

E Regina, após a morte de Robin, tinha ficado devastada. Mais uma vez o destino fodia com sua história, com suas escolhas.

Então Ruby tinha sugerido uma noite de bebidas para afogar todas as dores e problemas dos últimos meses. A prefeita tinha declinado inúmeras vezes, alegando não poder ser vista bêbada por seus eleitores. Mas, após muita discussão, pedidos de Henry para que ela se divertisse e até mesmo da Zelena,ela acabou cedendo.

Emma tinha sido mais fácil, Ruby simplesmente a desgrudou do pirata e Charming, muito relutantemente, chamou Hook para uma noite de jogos com ele e Henry.

E assim a noite começou muito estranha. Regina e Emma quase não se falando e Ruby, Dorothy e Snow tomando todos os drinks possíveis tentando esquecer o clima pesado.

Quando as três mulheres levantaram para dançar e a xerife e a prefeita declinaram a oferta alegando não querer passar vergonha com um bando de bêbadas as coisas tinham, enfim, chegado ao extremo e ninguém tinha mais esperança que as duas mulheres poderiam voltar ao fácil ritmo de antes. Pelo tempo que a morena voltou a mesa as duas mulheres já haviam saído sorrateiramente.

No próximo dia boatos que a reformada Evil Queen havia sido vista deixando o apartamento da Saviour a uma hora comprometedora foram ouvidos por toda a parte da cidade.

Sua filha negara a notícia com um leve rosa nas bochechas (o que nada convenceu sua mãe, muito pelo contrário a atiçou ainda mais a "investigar" os acontecimentos) e não pôde a fitar nos olhos.

Regina não dignou-se a comentar o fato, pois segundo ela " _eu não preciso dar satisfações de minha vida ao proletariado_ ".

Os boatos cresceram ainda mais com o decorrer dos meses e a ex bandida tinha certeza que eles tinham um fundo ou todos os fundos de verdade. O que não demorou para ser confirmado, quando sua filha e sua ex/quase madrasta anunciaram que estavam tentando um relacionamento.

Mary Margaret por si mesma não podia ter estado mais feliz, afinal todo aquele "olho sexo" não podia ser imaginação e nem amizade (se Ruby a olhasse daquele jeito Dorothy provavelmente a mataria). Seu marido, no entanto, idiota como sempre (ela nunca diria isso a Regina, mas ele podia ser um pouco lerdo ás vezes) ficou totalmente perdido, não sabendo quando elas tinham começado a sentir atração uma pela outra. Mas nada que uma conversa, ou melhor, muitas conversas não resolvessem o problema e ele caísse no time Swan Queen, como seu neto e Zelena nomearam.

O problema, ou retificando, o presente de suas vidas, foi que a savior e a evil queen não imaginavam que seus atos íntimos resultassem em uma criação de vida. Afinal, quem iria imaginar uma consequência destas em um relacionamento gay? E mesmo que elas fossem longe ao ponto de imaginar tal coisa, uma das mulheres era estéril, ou supostamente deveria ter sido (se a light magic da Emma não tivesse sido louca e dissipado os vestígios da antiga maldição).Portanto, quando a gravidez se fez conhecida o inferno quebrou solto.

Nenhuma das duas sabia o que fazer e mesmo tendo assumido que se sentiam atraídas e nutriam uma paixão, uma criança era algo de uma alçada inteiramente diferente. Elas já tinham Henry e isso já tomava uma ferramenta em seu recém-nascido relacionamento quando eles ocasionalmente discutiam sobre decisões em reguardo do adolescente, com uma nova criança no meio as coisas ameaçavam a desandar.

Consequentemente elas discutiram tanto por causa do bebê, que ainda nem tinha nascido e nem tinha mais do que 4 meses de vida dentro do útero, que resolveram terminar e ficar só como amigas e co-parentes de suas crianças.

O que obviamente (oh, isso foi tão óbvio. Até mesmo para Charming que demorava de pegar algumas coisas) não funcionou. No sexto mês da gravidez elas acabaram dormindo juntas novamente e a cidade voltou a ferver com fofocas da Xerife e a Prefeita saindo tarde da noite da casa uma da outra.

Deste modo, ao oitavo mês da gravidez, sua filha reuniu toda a família novamente e anunciou estar namorando a ex evil queen, o que não precisava por que Snow e toda a cidade já sabiam que as duas estavam saindo e flertando a torta e a direita.

E quando os gêmeos nasceram e Emma passava mais tempo na casa da Regina do que em seu próprio apartamento, elas decidiram morar juntas. " _Ao menos enquanto as crianças são pequenas e tentamos ver se o relacionamento dá certo_ " elas tinham dito.

Mary Margaret tinha rido, obviamente longe dos ouvidos e olhares das duas mulheres, e feito apostas com Ruby, Belle e até mesmo Gold que em menos de 6 meses elas estariam noivando.

Infelizmente ela perdeu a aposta, pois no terceiro mês de vida dos gêmeos sua filha tinha ido para casa choramingando como Regina era uma vadia que não tinha consideração por seus sentimentos e necessidades.

As duas se arranjaram e mesmo estando separadas Emma cuidava e passava tempo com os bebês todos os dias. A cidade amava as criações da Evil Queen e a Saviour, eles eram fofos e lindos de mais para qualquer um odiar. Até mesmo Hook, quem não suportava Regina por "roubar sua namorada" como ele havia dito algumas vezes, não conseguia manter um rosto sério perto dos bebês.

Nem se precisa dizer que Charming e Snow foram em completo avós corujas modo. De entrar desavisados na casa da reformada e ex inimiga á passar inteiro finais de semana com as coisas fofas e sorridentes em seus braços, esquecendo até mesmo que eles tinham outras obrigações com o mundo.

No sexto mês de vida dos bebês Emma e Regina voltaram a reunir a família e comunicar a volta do namoro. A isto Storybrook inteira já não aguentava mais as indas e vindas na calada da noite e olhos cheios de desejo trocados pelos locais públicos (de novo).

Consequentemente a morena tinha se erguido da mesa em Grannys e dito em alto e bom som para toda a lanchonete ouvir que dessa vez era melhor que elas casassem logo de uma vez ou não voltassem mais, por que os boatos de idas e vindas já estavam até mesmo sem graça.

A xerife e a Prefeita ficaram sem falar com Snow e praticamente todo o grupo de amigos por semanas, alegando que eles tinham as envergonhado. O que Mary Margaret não deu a minima assim como todos os outros, já estava na hora de alguém colocar juízo na cabeça dessas duas mulheres.

Apesar das duas terem voltado a namorar, Emma continuou morando com os Charmings alegando que estava muito cedo para voltar a dividir um espaço com sua namorada. E os exasperados suspiros e mudanças de humor em sua filha estavam levando toda a família e cidade a loucura.

Então quando Snow aprendeu (e deus, por que ela foi perguntar?) que sua filha estava irritada por que Regina não estava liberando sexo por ter medo de uma das duas acabarem grávidas de novo, ela bolou um plano com Gold e Zelena para criar uma poção contraceptiva que deveria ser usada a cada três meses para as duas mulheres.

O que a deixou extremamente traumatizada, por que nenhuma mãe precisa se envolver tanto na vida sexual de uma filha, mas como nenhuma das duas queria dar o braço a torcer a pedir a Gold, pelo bem estar da cidade e da sua família (ou ao menos foi o que ela dizia a si mesma e a todos os outros), ela fez as negociações.

Logo, todo o circo foi arrumado e a morena e a loira voltaram a ficar em grandes espíritos, o que levou a decisão de voltarem a morar juntas.

Dessa vez Emma e Regina resolveram trabalhar seus problemas antes de pular para um termino. O que consequentemente levou a um fortalecimento e a uma comunicação melhor do relacionamento.

Elas ainda brigavam muito, batiam cabeça e muitas vezes sua filha passava a tarde em seu sofá ninando uma cerveja nos braços e pedindo conselhos sobre como proceder nas difíceis situações. Porém a noite ela sempre voltava para a mansão e, ás vezes, após uma semana elas voltavam a seus originais e doces eus.

No décimo mês de vida dos gêmeos Regina e Emma planejaram uma pequena viajem para Boston, com a finalidade de passar uma semana longe da rotina ensandecedora dos hiper ativos bebês e seu "bipolar" filho adolescente. Voltando-se assim aos Charmings,Zelena, Ruby e Dorothy para cuidarem dos seus filhos pela pequena semana fora. Mesmo estando fora da cidade o casal ligava duas ou três vezes todos os dias para checar com seus amigos e parentes como suas crianças estavam indo e sempre pediam desculpas por se impor tanto, o que ninguém realmente ligava, pois todos amavam os pequenos e o "bipolar" adolescente Swan-Mills.

Na sexta-feira quando a savior e a ex Evil Queen voltaram a cidade,os Charmings, Henry, Zelena e o casal Ruby-Dorothy foram chocados ao notar as alianças em seus dedos. Envergonhadas, elas disseram que durante a viagem tiveram um momento de pânico ao perceberem que viviam em sua cidade cheia de perigos e tinham 3 filhos mas não tinham firmado, legalmente, uma relação para com a outra. Então, no meio da leve embriaguez devido a consumição de 3 margueritas e a lucidez de que elas amavam uma a outra, elas foram a um cartório e casaram.

Depois do inicial choque ao receber a notícia a família e amigos comemoraram e insistiram em dar uma festa em comemoração.

O que a loira e a morena foram extremamente contra, alegando que não queriam gastar dinheiro e tempo com uma festa que não era importante.

Zelena, Snow e até mesmo Cora, que ocasionalmente trocava fofocas com a ex bandida por skype, formaram um pelotão e emboscaram o casal num domingo. Dorothy e Ruby ficaram encarregados de passar a tarde com os bebês e Gold e Belle de olhar pelo adolescente Henry. Deste modo, a casa estava quieta e as duas mulheres não teriam desculpas para fugir do assunto.

Zelena tinha arrumado o tablet na luxuosa mesa de café dentro da sala de estar e ligado o skype para sua mãe; Snow tinha sentado em uma luxuosa e estilosa cadeira de couro em frente ao par confuso situado num sofá. Em frente as muitas perguntas e preocupações dirigidas ao esquadrão, Cora tinha quebrado a notícia que elas tinham formado uma liga para arranjar a festa de casamento.

Regina e Emma protestaram, mas foram fortemente cortadas ao som de uma voz autoritária e poderosa através do dispositivo.

A ex evil queen e a savior, o casal que segurava o maior poder dentro de Storybrook, simplesmente diminuíram fisicamente perante a força do comando na voz da ex vilã e tentaram por fracas vozes e bobos argumentos em negar uma festa,que de qualquer forma,acabaram sendo derrotadas.

Portanto, com um sorriso maior que o mundo no rosto e gritos ensandecidos de ânimo, Snow abraçou sua nora e filha prometendo fazer a melhor festa de casamento que todos os reinos já haviam criado. O que, por sua vez, preocupou imensamente o casal.

Zelena tinha interrompido a comemoração de Mary Margaret para reassegurar sua irmã e cunhada que ela iria supervisionar e ajudar no planejamento.

Emma e Regina não poderiam ter sido mais gratas por ter Zelena no meio da organização, pois se dependesse da morena as duas mulheres tinham certeza que unicórnios e arco-íris iriam ser o tema.

Com o assunto definido, os meses seguiram em uma corrida sem igual. Os gêmeos rapidamente completaram um ano e toda Storybrook compareceu ao aniversário dos pequenos Swan-Mills. No inicio a xerife e a prefeita não imaginaram que literalmente a cidade inteira iria desejar atender a festa, então, depois de ouvir os residentes implorar para comparecer a comemoração, foi-se decidido que o aniversário seria celebrado no pátio do Colégio,por motivos óbvios de acomodação.

E lá se ia Snow White e Prince Charming acompanhados de um muito ativo Neal para a festa de seus netos. Os avós corujas tinham viajado a Boston com Gold e Belle para comprar os presentes e voltaram com dois carros transbordando.

A festa foi um sucesso e os bebês ganharam muitos presentes, abraços e beijos de toda a população. Fazendo a reformada vilã ter lágrimas nos olhos e ser abraçada por sua esposa.

No ano seguinte, as preparações para o casamento da Savior e Evil Queen tinham sido frené -se decidido que o casal não iria sair em lua de mel, pois não queriam ficar longe de seus (não mais angélicos,embora lindos de morrer) filhos.

O casamento foi (Emma e Regina agradeceram aos deuses) perfeitamente decorado. Zelena e Snow realmente tinham feito um ótimo trabalho e,apesar de Cora não poder ter estado presente (por motivos de locomoção, literalmente, visto que ela estava bem morta no submundo) ela acompanhou a cerimonia pelo Skype (o que ela tinha se tornado muito viciada, mas nunca iria admitir.).

Assim sendo, um mês após o casamento do ano, em que toda a população de Storybook tinha comparecido e assistido, sua família preparava-se para uma viagem de um mês para o submundo a fim de visitar Cora e deixá-la passar um tempo com seus netos.

Por isto, Snow sabia ( e como sabia) que sua filha e nora tinham uma vida sexual ativa e saudável, mas ela realmente não queria saber sobre isso, ou ouvir sobre isso...Hell, ela não queria nem imaginar sobre isso. De alguma forma, isso a deixava desconfortável, assim como iorgute e cheetos, o qual sua filha alegava que era a combinação perfeita.

A morena ouviu passos atrás de si e voltou-se com sua filha para encontrar uma irritada ruiva se aproximando.

Por que nós estamos demorando tanto assim? Robin está começando a ficar inquieta.

Emma suspirou e chutou levemente o chão enquando rolava seus olhos para a pergunta que todos insistiam em fazê-la quando a resposta era óbvia. Sua mãe, sentindo a irritação crescer nela pulou para explicar.

Regina ainda está se arrumando no andar de cima. Emma já foi mais cedo apressá-la, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Então, estamos aqui esperando.

E por que vocês não vão apressar ela novamente? Eu não quero ficar aqui o dia inteiro!

Zelena…

A savior olhou da escada para sua cunhada e resmungou aos céus por que essas irmãs eram tão parecidas e a irritavam facilmente.

Eu não vou falar sobre isso novamente. Se você está cansada de esperar vá até sua irmã e coloque algum senso nela. Eu não vou subir novamente e arriscar que ela me ameace com uma semana na seca.

A ruiva rolou seus olhos ao estúpido medo da loira e pensou em quão frequente sua irmã devia ameaçar a xerife para ela ter medo até numa situação como esta.

 _Eu vou ter que falar com ela...Eu não sou a maior fã da savior, mas ninguém merece ter que aguentar uma das duas agitadas e irritadas por toda a tensão sexual acumulada._

Está bem, eu vou. Você é tão frouxa.

\- Ei! Eu não sou frouxa, eu apenas zelo pela minha vida sexual.

Emma ouviu o aflito barulho que sua mãe fez ao lado, mas resolveu ignorar. Essas férias já não tinha começado como ela queria, um inferno que ela ia arriscar passar uma inteira semana, ou até mesmo o inteiro mês sem poder tocar e provar sua linda, maravilhosa e sexy esposa. Oh não, ela não iria mesmo!

 _Eu vou aproveitar cada segundo que estiver sozinha com ela. Regina pode ter me arrastado para o submundo, mas eu espero que ela me recompense grandemente por ter desistido da minha praia, do meu sol e da minha água de coco._

Ela deixou um pequeno sorriso formar-se nos lábios e por alguns segundos lembrou da perfeita pele morena e das sinuosas curvas da mulher que amava.

Quando voltou a si Zelena já tinha subido ao quarto e Snow continuava ao seu lado, agora vestindo um sorriso irritante nos lábios ao ter pego a filha sonhando acordada.

Pare, por favor.

O que?

A bandida perguntou com o sorriso virando impossivelmente mais largo.

A loira balançou a cabeça e prendeu o riso apoiando-se casualmente na estrutura da porta de madeira.

Eu apenas estou feliz por poder ler você tão bem.

Yeah, yeah...Ok.

As duas caíram em silêncio,olhando ocasionalmente para a escada na esperança de ouvir passos e para o carro do outro lado da porta para checar as crianças.

 _Ainda bem que os gêmeos ainda estão dormindo. Eu amo eles imensamente, mas seria um verdadeiro inferno esperar com eles fazendo uma bagunça._

Está tudo bem com você, Emma?

Ela foi puxada novamente ao mundo real pela voz preocupada e baixa da mãe. Fitando-a, ela percebeu que a morena trajava um apreensivo olhar. Era incrível como em tão pouco tempo a ex bandida já realmente conseguia a ler tão bem.

Ainda encostada á parede ela cruzou os calcanhares e olhou para seus tênis por alguns segundos antes de voltar seus verdes olhos ao da mulher que a queria tão bem.

Está tudo bem, eu só…

Ela soltou macio o ar pela boca e mordeu o lábio enquanto falava em baixa voz.

Eu não estou muito animada para essa viagem. Eu sei que Regina sente falta da mãe e quer que Cora passe um tempo com Henry e os gêmeos, mas eu realmente queria ir para outro lugar, sabe? Uma praia, um local mais relaxado...

Snow sorriu macio para sua filha e estendeu uma mão tocando-a no braço, iniciando uma calma e suave moção circular na pele.

Eu sei, querida.

Mãe...Eu apenas queria ficar longe de toda essa loucura de mágica. Ano passado nós tivemos que defender Storybrook de alguma estranha luta pelo Santo Graal, o que me deixou totalmente perdida, por que eu juro que isso foi tema de um anime japonês! E para piorar o povo que invadiu a cidade nem fazia parte de um "conto de fadas",mas sim de outra dimensão!Eu fico me perguntando se existe alguma chance de Pokemons...Hell...Sailor Moons , nós temos dois bebês agora que dão um trabalho do inferno para cuidar e temos Henry também que apesar de não ser tão trabalhoso como um bebê está sempre se metendo em alguma situação complicada. Nós realmente precisamos de um bom tempo de apenas paz,sabe? Curtir uns bons longos meses de apenas dia-a-dia chato,entediante e repetitivo.

Emma...Primeiro, eu já falei a você que esses seus personagens de desenho animado não existe.- A morena rolou os olhos suspirando macio ao vicio extremo de sua filha em relação a alguns programas que ela continuava assistindo com Henry.- Segundo, você acha que não vai encontrar calma no submundo?Você acha que alguma guerra ou briga vai acontecer por lá?

Emma suspirou e olhou novamente para seus pés, descruzando os tornozelos e chutando o chão de madeira levemente.

Eu não sei...Eu acho que pode,certo? Estaremos no submundo.

Emma, querida...Você conhece sua sogra. Ela não vai permitir uma guerra quebrando solta enquanto suas filhas e netos estão indo visitá-la.

A isto a xerife riu baixo e voltou seu olhar a mãe mais uma vez.

É, talvez você tenha razão.

Sim, talvez. Mas querida, eu também sei que se Storybrook ou qualquer outro lugar começasse a se tornar repetitivo e muito pacifico, nem você e nem Regina iriam aguentar. Vocês duas são muito parecidas neste aspecto, nenhuma das duas se contenta com o comum, com o simples e o normal.

Yeah, talvez…

Quanto a sua praia, bem...Eu tenho certeza que ainda teremos muitos verões pela frente e poderemos ir para algum paraíso...Talvez até mesmo a América latina.

Ela riu novamente, porém agora com verdadeiro ânimo por detrás do som.

Acredite em mim, Emma. Essas férias são o que você e Regina precisam. Esses 3 anos depois que voltamos do submundo foi muito agitado para vocês. Com a gravidez dos gêmeos, os loucos vilões aparecendo na cidade e quebrando o inferno solto...Esta é a primeira vez que teremos 30 dias inteiros para relaxar e fazer absolutamente nada.

A morena sorriu triunfante e desejosa ao pensar na tão esperada e querida folga do trabalho e da cidade.

Fazer nada?Relaxar? - A loira riu macio e apontou para a vã estacionada a frente da mansão. - Mãe, eu odeio quebrar está notícia a você, mas relaxamento é uma palavra que não existe no vocabulário desta família. Olhe para esta van, dentro meu filho adolescente que está cada dia mais bipolar e meus dois bebês hiper ativos estão apenas esperando para soltar suas verdadeiras garras. Sem contar Robin e Neal. Sem chance que essas férias serão relaxadas.

Snow rolou seus olhos macio e logo em seguida franziu suas sobrancelhas em um alto pensamento.

Eu realmente espero que ao menos tenhamos um dia de calmaria.

Uma risada no fundo da garganta da Emma borbulhou alta atraindo a atenção de seu pai que apontava o outro lado do passeio as crianças.

Me desculpe, é apenas...Oh, Deus. Essa família é tudo menos calma e quieta.

Um sorriso provocativo cresceu no corredor da boca da ex bandida e ela deu pequenos e macios tapas no ombro esquerdo da xerife.

Entretanto, você ama está barulhenta, bagunçada e imensa família.

Emma sorriu e estendeu uma mão para tocar o braço da morena afeiçoadamente.

Sim, eu não trocaria está família por nada.

As duas mulheres seguraram o olhar por alguns segundos e dirigiram a atenção para a frente da casa, observando Charming conversar adoravelmente com uma ávida Robin e um muito animado Neal. Dentro do carro Henry tinha dobrado seu corpo para olhar o banco de trás e brincava com os pequenos pés de Ethan. Emma e Snow voltaram a fitar uma a outra e sorriram com muito amor brilhando em seus olhos.

Um pequeno bipe quebrou o momento e Snow levou uma mão para o bolso detrás da calça para retirar o celular. Ela desbloqueou a tela e olhou por alguns segundos antes de bufar uma risada e rapidamente digitar.

Cora acabou de me mandar uma mensagem perguntando o que aconteceu com a gente.

Emma sorriu imaginando o tipo de mensagem que sua sogra deveria ter mandado a sua mãe para fazê-la rir desta forma.

Com o passar dos anos, Cora e Snow tinham desenvolvido uma especie de amizade. As duas alegavam que não eram amigas de jeito algum, mas que apenas compartilhavam do mesmo desejo de dividir histórias sobre a família e isso as tinham levado a formar este estranho grupo no Skype e Whatsapp, ao qual Regina, Zelena e Emma tentaram (sem sucesso) escapar. Agora, todos os dias Cora e Mary Margaret trocavam inúmeras mensagens e ligações para repassar fofocas sobre a cidade e o casal.

Regina também conversava com a chefe do submundo e diversas vezes os pequenos gêmeos e Henry eram incluídos nestas ligações. Cora adorava seus netos mesmo não tendo muita chance de passar tempo com eles, a última vez que sua sogra os viu foi há mais de 6 meses atrás. Este foi um dos motivos pelo qual Emma não insistiu com mais intensidade pela sua tão sonhada praia.

A loira também desejou realizar a vontade da esposa em passar tempo com a família inteira. Os últimos 3 anos foram muito corridos e ativos para todos,mas para Regina isso tinha pesado ainda mais.

Com a responsabilidade de ser a prefeita da cidade e liderar o grupo de "Investigação a intrusos Mágicos", a morena tinha muito pouco tempo para relaxar, e com os gêmeos e Henry ela praticamente não tinha um segundo para descansar.

Emma também levava uma vida agitada, ser xerife de uma cidade com seres mágicos e "personagens de contos de fadas" não era fácil, adicione estar no grupo de combate aos vilões intrusos, ser a savior e agora mãe de 3...É, ela não tinha muito tempo sobrando. Seus horários de trabalho conseguiam ser mais puxados do que os de Regina (apesar de praticamente passar o dia inteiro sentada atrás de uma mesa). Com a contratação de novos policias no departamento da polícia, seus turnos ficaram mais maleáveis, porém não tão curtos quanto gostaria.

Sua esposa havia encontrado no orçamento da cidade uma verba extra afim de contratar mais pessoas para trabalhar junto com ela, alegando que a cidade estava crescendo e que eles precisavam de mais ajuda, porém a verdade foi que Regina queria que as das duas tivessem um pouco mais de tempo para passar com as crianças. Antes ela fazia plantão uma vez na semana na estação de xerife, com a contratação de mais pessoas voltava cedo e chegava mais tarde no trabalho. O horário ainda não era o ideal, elas não tinham muita autonomia para passar uma grande parte do dia junto aos seus filhos, mas ao menos agora a ela e Regina podiam buscá-los na creche/pré-escola e passar um tempo com eles antes do horário de colocá-los na cama.

Oh deus, agora temos duas pessoas presas lá em cima para nos atrasar.

A savior virou sua cabeça as escadas e contemplou a ausência dos sons de passos.

 _Shit, Regina. O que tanto você arruma!?_

Eu acho que você deveria ir lá chamar elas, honey.

Emma levantou uma sobrancelha, o canto de seus lábios se erguendo em um provocativo sorriso.

-Sério?...E porque, deixe-me perguntar, você não vai invés?

Snow estudou sua filha por alguns segundos e soltou um suspiro entre os lábios.

Você é a esposa….Você deveria ir.

Oh não, isso não vai colar. Você está apenas tão assustada quanto eu de entrar no quarto e receber alguns gritos.

A morena rolou os olhos e acenou com ironia antes de amparar-se contra a porta.

É claro que eu não estou assustada! É só que este não é meu trabalho.

Certo...

A xerife riu e olhou novamente a vã estacionada notando que os gêmeos continuavam dormindo, provavelmente, e que Henry agora tinha o smartphone entre as mãos, digitando algo.

Falando nisso, quem estará administrando a pré-escola?

Há dois anos atrás Mary Margaret com a ajuda de Regina tinha construído uma pequena e aconchegante pré-escola com o intuito de acomodar todos os novos bebês de storybrook. A prefeita organizou e agendou cursos e palestras em outras cidades para os funcionários que trabalhariam na creche junto a ex bandida.

Eu pedi a Belle para ficar em cargo. Ela já me ajuda tanto como vice diretora, então não será nada novo. Marian também estará lá para ajudar.

Marian havia sido trazida de volta á vida, uma "compensação" pelos esforços heroicos do time ao matar Hades.

David me disse que Mulan estará como sua substituta?

Emma retirou seu celular do bolso traseiro da calça e desbloqueou a tela, percebendo que eles já estavam muito atrasados.

Yeah, eu confio nela. Mas de qualquer forma, eu deixei instruções para ela me ligar caso haja uma emergência na cidade.

Hmm...Ela é verdadeiramente confiável. Isso é bom.

As duas caíram em silêncio novamente, cansadas de fazer pequenas conversas para passar o tempo e ansiosas para começar as férias.

O celular na mão da savior vibrou e ela desbloqueou a tela para ver uma mensagem não lida. Rapidamente abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens ela percebeu que seu filho havia mandado.

 **Henry:** _Ma, por que estamos demorando tanto? Entediado_ _（￣へ￣）_

A loira balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de responder.

 **The Savior:** _Sua mãe está demorando. Eu não posso fazer muita coisa. Zelena já foi chamá-la, mas ainda não voltou._

 **Henry:** _（￣へ￣）_ _Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para ela. Se os gêmeos acordarem, eu não vou acalmá-los. (▰˘◡˘▰)_

 **The Savior:** _Thanks kid, você é de grande ajuda (-'_'-)…_

 _ **Henry:**_ _ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ_

 **The savior:** _(_ _ω_ _.)_

Ela colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso traseiro da calça e cruzou em seguida os braços em volto do peito.

Mãe e filha estavam perdidas em pensamento quando um pequeno vulto ruivo passou correndo em direção a porta e tanto a xerife como a professora observaram uma adorável Robin subir os degraus para o foyer.

Emma foi rápida e antes que a garota passasse ela carregou e a jogou no ar antes de pegá-la aconchegando em seus braços.

Ei, pequenina. Onde você está indo com tanta pressa?

Snow sorriu diante da cena, se maravilhando em quão derretida sua filha se tornava na presença de uma criança.

Charming apoiou-se na moldura da porta sem fôlego após uma longa corrida atrás da foragida ruiva. Ele carregava em seus braços um quase choroso Neal que abriu os braços para sua mãe o pegar.

Me desculpem, eu me distrai por um segundo e essa pequenina saiu correndo… - Ele endireitou sua postura e passou uma mão na testa retirando o suor que havia se formado. - Henry me chamou para perguntar sobre o xbox e eu me desconcentrei.

Está tudo bem, honey. - Snow disse, uma mão sobre seu braço.

A savior levantou uma sobrancelha a seu pai, interessada e entretida em como ele havia conseguido contrabandear um xbox com seu filho, após Regina deixar claro que eles não estariam levando o console nas férias.

O príncipe olhou embaraçado e sorriu desajeitadamente, chutando levemente o chão.

Desculpe, sweetheart. Eu sei que Regina disse que não deveríamos trazer consoles para o submundo, que essas férias seria sobre fortalecer laços, mas eu não tive coração para dizer não a Henry. E também, nós temos alguns torneios para vencer.

Como você conseguiu contrabandear isso?

Seu pai sorriu orgulhoso, embaraçamento a ser pego esquecido nos olhos confiantes e estufou o peito.

Eu coloquei dentro de uma das minhas malas. Embaixo de algumas roupas. Ela não vai nem suspeitar.

Emma riu com gosto e acenou com a cabeça positivamente, imaginando a cena do seu pai arrumando as malas e escondendo o X-box. Com a voz baixa e com um rápido olhar sorrateiro para as escadas ela aproximou-se do moreno.

Ok, eu não irei dizer nada,se...Apenas se, vocês me deixarem jogar de vez em quando também.

Snow e David riram macio, o príncipe acenando a cabeça em uma confirmação do pacto.

vovó _ola_!

Emma voltou sua atenção ao bebê em seus braços e sorriu macio ao ouvi-la falar enquanto com pequenas mãos tocava a lapela da sua jaqueta de couro.

Você quer saber quando iremos ver vovó Cora? É isso pequenina?

O bebê olhou para a loira e balançou a cabeça rindo. A xerife sorriu em resposta e beijou a fofa bochecha da criança.

Nós estaremos indo daqui a pouco, assim que sua tia Regina e sua mommy descerem.

Charming voltou a atenção a sua filha e o bebê enquanto sem pensar brincava com os macios e finos cabelos de Neal.

Onde estão elas, de qualquer forma? Já faz um tempo que Zelena entrou aqui e subiu, certo?

A xerife soltou uma risada irônica e desgrudou os olhos da criança entre seus braços.

Yeah, nem me diga sobre isso. Eu estou 99% certa de que elas foram sugadas para alguma outra dimensão.

Charming e Snow murmuraram em concordância, mas logo o sorriso em seus lábios desapareceu ao som de stilettos sobre madeira.

Emma dirigiu os olhos para a escada onde sua linda esposa vestida em um justo vestido vermelho e calçada em salto alto descia com Zelena ao lado. A morena trajava um sorriso provocativo e sedutor no corredor dos lábios pintados em vermelho.

Então eu fui sugada em outra dimensão, Emma? E eu aqui pensando que você iria me resgatar em qualquer situação em cima de um cavalo branco.

A loira rolou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios e entregou a ávida ruiva para Zelena,logo em seguida envolvendo um braço na cintura da morena e dando um rápido beijo em sua testa.

Babe, eu irei ao fim do mundo em cima de um desconfortável e ridículo cavalo branco se fosse para estar ao seu lado.

A prefeita sorriu macio e trouxe uma mão para a bochecha da savior antes de beijá-la levemente nos lábios, e, distanciar-se caminhando para a porta. Sem olhar para trás ela falou com as costas para o grupo.

As malas estão no topo da escada, dear. Eu estarei esperando no carro.

Emma suspirou e sentiu seus ombros caírem um pouco em derrota. _Tanto para uma declaração brega de amor._

Estralando seu pescoço ela subiu rapidamente a escada de dois em dois até que deparou-se com 6 malas cheias onde sua esposa tinha referido estar. Ela olhou com a boca aberta antes de virar a cabeça, não mais vendo ninguém no foyer que pudesse a ajudar.

Resmungando ela segurou uma mala e a levantou do chão para rapidamente resmungar de novo.

 _Shit, o que inferno tem nessa mala!? Ela colocou um pedaço da cama dentro disso!?_

A xerife olhou novamente a mala e deu pequenas batidas em cima do couro ouvindo apenas um fraco som ressonar.

Ela rapidamente tirou o smartphone do bolso detrás da calça e desbloqueou a tela, indo direto para o aplicativo de mensagens.

 **The Savior:** _Dad, eu preciso de ajuda._

Ela esperou alguns segundos antes que uma resposta chegasse.

 **Dad:** _Desculpe, sweetie. Eu preciso colocar seu irmão na cadeirinha. Você sabe como sua mãe sempre se atrapalha com isto._

Emma rolou seus olhos ao dispositivo antes de digitar novamente.

 **The Savior:** _Você sabe que eu não compro isso, certo?_

 **Dad:** (≧ω≦)

 **The Savior:** (ΘεΘ;)

 _Well, shit._ Ela teria de fazer todo o trabalho sozinha. _Que família grande que se ajuda._

Inspirando profundamente ela curvou-se e pegou duas malas em suas mãos, com o peso impossível das malas ela teria de fazer outras viagens.

 _Foda-se, eu vou usar mágica._

Ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar, mas antes que pudesse acessar a mágica o telefone vibrou novamente no bolso da calça.

Resmungando ela pegou o smartphone e olhou por suas mensagens, achando a da a esposa.

 **Sexy Mayor:** _Babe, não trapaceie com mágica._

Suspirando audivelmente e correndo uma mão pelas longas mechas de cabelo loiro ela respondeu.

 **The Savior:** _Como você sabia?_

 **Sexy Mayor:** _Eu conheço você, sweeheart. Now, seja uma dear e traga as malas para o carro. Nós estamos atrasadas._

Emma rolou seus olhos novamente e riu respondendo.

 **The Savior:** _Sério? Eu nem reparei (_ _￣﹏￣_ _)_

 **Sexy Mayor:** _Agora...Cinismo não te levará a lugar algum. Você pode, por favor, agilizar esse processo?_

 **The Savior:** _Babe...São muitas malas._

 **Sexy Mayor:** _Mais um motivo para você começar logo. Não demore, Emma. Te amo_

 **The Savior:** _(¬_ _､_ _¬)_

Após várias viagens feitas ela finalmente conseguiu colocar as 6 malas dentro da van. Agora suada e cansada ela sentou em frente ao volante, Regina ao seu lado olhando por notificações no smartphone.

Sabe, você não precisava trazer o guarda-roupa inteiro.

A morena olhou-a brevemente antes de voltar a tela do celular.

Eu não trouxe o guarda-roupa inteiro, Emm. Apenas o necessário.

A loira riu enquanto colocava a chave na ignição do carro.

Certo...A quantidade de malas que eu fui forçada a carregar me dizem o contrário. Por um momento eu achei que estávamos indo morar com sua mãe.

Regina rolou seus olhos sem dignar-se a fitar a savior.

Você é tão dramática, dear. Diferente de algumas pessoas que conseguem passar um mês vestindo 10 pares de roupa, eu preciso de no mínimo 25.

Emma puxou o cinto de segurança acoplando-o e ajeitando os espelhos do carro.

Bem, nem todos nós vivemos como se estivéssemos nos preparando para um ensaio fotográfico.

Você definitivamente não vive assim, isto eu posso atestar.

Ela sorriu provocativamente a sua esposa antes de olhar para trás checando se sua família estava pronta para sair. Zelena e Robin estavam na última fileira dos bancos próximo a Snow, Charming e Neal. Uma fileira antes do casal os gêmeos dormiam pacíficos dentro das suas cadeiras e Henry olhava para seu celular.

 _Kid, não consegue mais largar essa droga._

Enfim, Vamos adiantar as coisas. Você demorou muito colocando as malas na van.

A isto ela virou a cabeça rapidamente a Regina que terminava de colocar o celular na bolsa em seu colo.

O que? Eu demorei? Babe, você passou quase 2 horas fazendo a merda da mala!

Rolando seus olhos com extra drama a morena resmungou e virou o corpo dentro do acento fitando a esposa.

Eu não demorei 2 horas. - Ela falou com a voz um pouco baixa e com extra tédio. - Agora, vamos começar essa viagem?

Você realmente não vai admitir que ficou 2 horas no quarto enlouquecendo sobre que roupa vestir e levar? Que sapato calçar e eu não sei...Qual prendedor de cabelo combinava com tal roupa?

Henry uma fileira distante das mães rolou os olhos de boa fé e suspirou baixinho, um pequeno sorriso agraciando seu rosto quando escutava por entre seus fones a pequena discussão.

Para pessoas de fora as duas mulheres poderiam parecer estar brigando sério e achar o ambiente não saudável para as crianças, mas para os que conheciam o casal estas pequenas discussões eram algo natural. Pois, se observado, as duas tinham pequenos sorrisos no canto dos lábios e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto brigavam por bobas coisas.

Isso era fofo, o garoto concedeu, mas todos os dias vendo tal cena ás vezes o deixava sentindo como se tivesse engolido um quilo de algodão doce. Então ele resolveu parar de prestar atenção a cena e voltar para suas músicas.

Enquanto isto, no último banco do carro Zelena rolou seus olhos e colocou suas mãos sobre as orelhas da bebê Robin antes de levantar sua voz.

Dá pra vocês pararem de entrar neste flerte pré-coital e agilizarem o processo!? Eu quero chegar no submundo antes da meia noite!

Todas as cabeças viraram velozmente para o banco do fundo, menos Henry que (oh, ele não sabia, mas eram um hella de um sortudo) continuava com o fone de ouvido.

Pequeno Neal preso a cadeirinha abriu um grande sorriso.

Coita-coit- - Ele fez um pequeno bico e franziu as sobrancelhas. Snow e Charming engasgaram e Regina e Emma arregalaram os olhos. A criança, não entendendo a situação continuou.- Coit..-coital!

O bebê voltou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu para seus pais, aparentemente muito orgulhoso de ter conseguido dizer uma palavra de forma correta.

Oh meu Deus, ZELENA! - Snow olhou enraivecidamente a ruiva que deu de ombros. - O que você ensinou a meu filho!?

Oh please, ele vai esquecer.

Não, ele não vai! Robin por acaso esquece de alguma palavra nova que aprendeu!? OH MEU DEUS!

Regina em seu banco no carona exalou cansadamente antes de virar para Emma que tentava não rir da situação.

Por que você me deixou trazer a inteira família, mesmo?

Oh, agora você dá ouvidos a mim.Sério mulher, nossas vidas seriam muito mais fáceis se você apenas me escutasse.

Com um sorriso nos lábios e após olhar rapidamente para sua esposa que sorria também (apesar de uma barulhenta discussão estar acontecendo no fundo do carro), a xerife começou o veiculo, o motor afavelmente roncando a vida.

A ex evil queen abriu o porta luvas da van e pegou o cilíndrico dispositivo, ativando-o e criando o portal para o submundo logo a frente da van.

Todos estão ok?

Emma perguntou olhando o retrovisor e vendo que sua família tinha parado de discutir (tão rápido como eles começavam a brigar eles paravam.). Após confirmação de todos ela colocou o pé sobre o acelerador e direcionou o carro pelo portal.

Tão logo o carro saiu de Storybrook Eve, em sua modesta e violeta cadeirinha, começa a chorar. Emma sugou uma respiração em preparação e, como esperado, Ethan seguiu na competição de quem conseguia chorar mais alto.

A loira virou a cabeça para o lado e fitou intensamente a sua esposa que ao menos teve a decência de parecer embaraçada.

Eu realmente espero ser recompensada.

Ela murmurou baixinho, bem abaixo do intenso choro dos gêmeos, entretanto ela podia jurar que antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada viu um pequeno dobro no canto dos lábios da morena.


	2. NOTA

Olá, pessoal.

Me desculpem pela demora em postar.

Eu gostaria de avisar a quem está lendo esta história por aqui que estarei usando o AO3 ou o Wattpad por agora.

Eu não consigo deixar minhas histórias editadas do jeito que quero por aqui.

Então para quem se interessar no meu perfil tem o meu nome de usuário ou link para estes locais.

Desculpem o incomodo


End file.
